


Gay Anonymous

by Justtheweird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtheweird/pseuds/Justtheweird
Summary: Justin is drifting. He can't find a group to fit in with so he decides to make his own anonymously.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Gay Anonymous

Justin wasn’t quite anything. He liked to play sports, but the idea of joining one of the middle school teams was too demanding for him. He liked playing video games, but no more than the next thirteen-year-old. He liked science and math, but not enough to be considered a nerd. Since transferring to this middle school in seventh grade he had managed to make some friends, but they were mostly just friends of convenience. In a school of five hundred he felt a little lonely. It was partly his own fault: he could have committed to a group, an activity or a team. He just didn’t.

The fact that he thought of himself as 100% gay didn’t help. Justin had come to that conclusion long ago. When he had been little each of his kiddie crushes had been on boys. The evidence had been too obvious to deny and he really hadn’t felt too much pressure to do that anyway. At his previous school he had even told several friends, who had simply shrugged it off. Of course this had been when he was nine. Now he felt a little less sure. His new school was a lot bigger than the previous one, where if you didn’t know everyone’s name, you could at least recognize them around the school. So he kept it quiet, if not quite on the level of a state secret.

At least, that was how it had been until today, sort of. After talking with an online friend he had come up with a plan. In his backpack were a dozen flyers. In bold letters across the top, he had typed ‘Gay Anonymous’. Below was a short paragraph explaining the website that allowed you to enter a chat room using an anonymous pseudonym. It gave the website address of the room he had created and the times to log in. At the very bottom of the sheet he had written, underlined twice, ‘No real names!’

His online friend had explained the math to him: roughly three percent of the adult American population identify themselves as gay, lesbian or bisexual. So there ought to be at least fifteen of them in his school. However, the figures were those of the adult population, and at his age, there would probably also be some people who were confused or reluctant, and he was also interested in those people. His friend had stressed that the three percent wouldn’t necessarily be evenly spread. Still, he thought his flyers would shake the tree, so to speak. As long as nobody saw him putting up the flyers the worst that could happen would be a zero response.

Of course, posting the flyers anonymously wasn’t easy. He and his friend had put a lot of thought into it and came up with a list of locations. His first target had been the library. Before the first class of the day he had returned a book, walking into the library with the book in his hand. Before putting the book into the return slot he had opened the book, slipped the flyer inside and dropped it onto one of the couches. He then put the book into the slot and left – the operation had taken less than a minute between entering and leaving the room. 

Other locations were more time-consuming. During lunch, he wandered to the nearby bathroom with his backpack still on. This wasn’t all that unusual: the school wasn’t particularly well laid out, in Justin’s opinion, and it wasn’t always possible to get to your locker between classes. Of course, carrying packing tape wasn’t exactly normal. He’d used it to paste the flyer onto the wall of the stall nearest the urinals, and it had taken a while because he didn’t simply paste it up, he used large amounts of tape to fix it to the wall very thoroughly.

The remaining locations were a bit more random: he left one just outside the front entrance, where there had once been a payphone; he put one in the bicycle racks; he put one in another bathroom (though in this case just left on the door); and he chose a couple of places in the hallway where he could post one quickly and not be spotted by the security cameras. It took two days to distribute all of the flyers.

None of the flyers lasted very long. Unless a flyer was officially approved in advance you weren’t allowed to post it. The one in the bathroom probably lasted longest because it couldn’t just be pulled from the wall. By Thursday he was sure they had all been removed, and there was even an announcement reminding students that flyers had to be approved before posting.

Justin had said that Friday would be the first day when the chat room was open. Of course he had popped in before then just to see if anyone was checking it out: the website kept a list of anyone logging in to it, or at least it kept a list of the name they used to log in. Someone calling himself mouse64 had logged in and then left without leaving a message. The fact that someone had been there was enough to get his heart racing: it meant that the plan was working. Still, the official opening was on Friday, and as the set time drew close he logged in, only to find that someone had beaten him to it.

Superstar02: Hey everyone!

Justin grimaced. He didn't like being beaten to the punch. He started to type using his chosen name, Owl.

Owl: You’re early

Superstar02: I was excited. Are you the one who started this?

Owl: Yeah, which flyer did you see?

Superstar02: one of my friends mentioned there was a flyer in the bathroom. I checked it out.

Owl: the one near the cafeteria?

Superstar02: Yep.

Owl: good to know.

Dark Angel has joined the chat

Dark Angel: Hi is it okay if I'm here?

Owl: of course. We're here to meet each other.

Superstar02: yeah. Nice name.

Dark Angel: it's my pen name. I write crappy poetry.

Owl: wouldn't mind seeing some sometime.

Dark Angel: maybe.

Superstar02: Owl, what's up with your name?

Owl: long story. I was on a field trip to a nature preserve. They had this one owl in an enclosure. There was a sign saying you weren't supposed to stare into his eyes but I didn't see it so I did and the thing went crazy on me and started attacking the cage because it couldn't get at my face. It was sort of a nickname for a while.

Dark Angel: I thought the flyer said no identifying details?

Owl: I haven't told anyone that story. It was at my old school before I transferred.

Percy and Nico have joined the chat.

Owl: Percy and Nico, I don't want people using legal names. Not yet.

Percy and Nico: we’re not. We’re just using some characters’ names.

Owl: oh sorry - Percy Jackson and the Olympians series?

Percy and Nico: yeah, you read?

Dark Angel: I have. I like that. Are you two people or one?

Percy and Nico: we’re two people but using one name.

Superstar02: boyfriends?

Percy and Nico: no just friends. We're both bi.

Dark Angel: Percy and Nico would be a cute couple.

Justin chuckled as he read that. Things seem to be going well. Then it happened.

Black Hawk778 has entered the chat room.

Black Hawk778: so all the fags in school are here.

Superstar02: hey look it's a giant ass.

Owl: I like giant asses - more cushion for the pushing.

Black Hawk778 has left the chat.

Percy and Nico: what a jerk.

Owl: yeah that's why I don't want anyone to give away their name just yet. Let's get to know each other first.

Superstar02: oh, I was hoping for an orgy this weekend.

Owl: nice the but not yet. Anyways, watch as I wipe Black Hawk778 from existence.

Owl has cleaned the room.

Owl: see? The world is a better place.

Dark Angel: nice feature.

The conversation continued wandering from subject to subject. Most of them had read the Percy Jackson series, though not all of them. After a while Justin started forming an image of everyone. Superstar02 was a jock. He was probably well fit and tall. He would definitely be on the school team. Dark Angel was more quiet but not meek. When they talked about sex he easily admitted that he was a bottom. He was very comfortable with himself. Percy and Nico were two people which made it harder to tell. When asked if they were boyfriends they just said that they were just friends. That seemed to make sense: just because two people were bi or gay didn’t mean they were going to fall in love. 

Two more people logged on during the conversation but they were both girls. He let the first one stay at least until the second one showed up, then they went off to their own chat room. Black Hawk778 didn't make reappearance. Justin told everyone about Hushmail and had each create an account so they could stay in contact. They all agreed to at least try to log in the next day at the same time and then they drifted off one by one. In the end it was just Justin. As Owl he cleared the room as the last one of them left and went to the bathroom. He was going to log off the website when a new message popped up.

mouse64 has entered the chat.

mouse64: Anybody here?

Owl: Hey. You just missed everybody.

mouse64: sorry

Owl: It's okay. We all agreed to try to talk tomorrow. You are more than welcome to join us.

mouse64: this isn't a joke right?

Owl: No. You don't have to tell us anything about yourself including your real name.

mouse64: all right.

Justin waited wondering if the other was going to type anything. Eventually he just rolled into the usual spiel about Hushmail and tried to get a few facts out of mouse64. Justin quickly realized that it was hard to get any details out of him. When he asked which flyer he had seen the reply was the library one and then he apologized for taking it and not just copying the information down. It was strange and Justin found himself explaining that it was okay. In his mind’s eye Justin could picture mouse64 as a small, fragile boy probably on the younger side of the spectrum. When mouse64 did log off he did so very politely.

The next day the chat went well, as it did the day after that. Mouse64 slipped quietly into the group never saying much unless directly asked a question. They tried to arrange a check every night but not everybody could make it every time. Even Justin couldn't, despite thinking of the site as his creation (though his one friend had helped out a lot). His friend was happy for him and enjoyed hearing about the success.

As the conversations went on another girl wondered in and Justin was able to refer her to at least one of the others who had popped in. He had nothing against the girls and was glad to see that they seemed to be forming their own group. A week and a half after his group started flyers popped up for a girls-only group. From what he heard a lot of guys tried to sneak into the group. He thought that was a bit out of order, but in the end it wasn't his problem. He had worried that someone might try to sneak into his group and out all of them, but as the conversations went on that possibility seemed more and more remote.

One new person did wander in on their fourth conversation but they never came back. Justin kind of felt bad for whoever that was. Dark Angel seem to be the only one who seemed concerned, possibly because that day they were the only two in the chat room at the time. Percy and Nico kept signing in together and Justin wondered if one of them would use a single name if he was alone. He was starting to suspect that they might be related - brothers or cousins, perhaps. After two weeks they admitted to being brothers. Superstar02 followed up that revelation by saying he was on the basketball team without specifying which one. Justin wondered if he was the only one who went to his yearbook to try to figure it out. Dark Angel eventually shared some of his poetry, but whether he was uninterested in what they thought or simply reluctant to discuss it he never mentioned it much. Mouse64 did open up a little. Apparently he had taken the name because people said he was as quiet as a mouse. The only personal story he ever shared was a time when he was in a carpool and the person driving forgot to drop him off because they had forgotten he was there.

After three weeks Justin finally decided it was time. The two things that made this decision were that he was confident no one was pretending and his parents were planning to be gone for most of Saturday and said he could have one or two friends over.

Owl: well since everyone seems to be here today I would like to make an announcement.

Percy and Nico: yes fearless leader.

Owl: anymore out of you two and I will give you a spanking.

Dark Angel: are you trying to encourage or discourage them?

Justin laughed out loud and was glad he was home alone. The subject of fetishes had come up and the brothers didn't mind the idea being spanked playfully.

Owl: yeah, I have to keep remembering that. Anyways, my parents will be gone Saturday. Anyone want to come over?

The first response was almost immediate. The other came in a minute or two later

Superstar02: sounds like fun. What time?

Owl: My parents say they’ll be leaving at nine so most likely 10 is when they will be out the door. So any time after 11.

Percy and Nico: We will have to check with our family. I don't think we have anything planned.

Dark Angel: I guess. It would be nice to meet everyone in person.

Owl: What about you mouse?

Mouse took a long time to answer.

mouse64: I thought you said no identifying details.

Owl: I did at first. I think we’re all friends now. We’re not trying to trick you.

Superstar02: And if they are I will kick their ass

Percy and Nico: It's not mandatory, right? I mean it won’t matter too much if we can't make it.

Owl: Of course not. I just want to meet you guys.

Superstar02: Any chance of sex? I'm horny.

Owl: I'll have lubricant and I'm sure I can scrounge up some rope for a certain pair if things go in that direction.

Dark Angel: seriously?

Owl: It's not like we haven't talked about it. It might be a bit much the first time. I don't know, I just want to meet you.

Dark Angel: so you don't have lubricant?

Owl: No I do.

Dark Angel: how did you get that? Just walked into a store?

Owl: No I ordered it off of Amazon. I bought a gift card and used that so that’s what shows up on my mom's credit card. They think I just want to pay them for stuff in advance.

Dark Angel: You’re evil

Owl: Only 64%

Superstar02: so what do you say mouse?

mouse64: I will think about it.

Owl: Great, I will e-mail everyone the address.

When Saturday rolled around Justin found himself trying to rush his parents out the door. He was so insistent that his mother turned to him and asked if he had a girl coming over. He was able quite honestly to deny that. They were only friends and despite their jokes about sex, it was one thing to discuss it and another thing to do it.

He spent the remaining time preparing, although he really wasn't sure for what. He had friends over before, but this was different. Doubts about this being a good idea were finally starting to slip into his mind.

The doorbell rang, startling him, and he glanced up at the clock, which read 10:54. Heading towards the front door he wondered if it was one of his friends or just a package delivery. Glancing out the window he saw an Asian boy standing there. Opening the door he smiled. “Hey, you’re early.”

The boy had dark hair in a bowl cut. On the smaller side, he was shifting his weight back and forth as he spoke. “Sorry. I didn't come back. Just I was.” He trailed off.

“No, it's all right, come on in. My parents are gone.” Justin said stepping aside. As the boy stepped inside he asked. “So you're Mouse?”

The boy seemed startled and gaped at him.

Justin smiled. “It's just a guess, am I right?”

“Yes, my name’s Dan,” he supplied.

“Yeah, do you think it would be easier to use our screen names or real names? I mean my name is Justin but my screen name was Owl.”

“Screen name, I think.” Then Mouse smiled. “I always pictured you with glasses.”

“Really? I tried to think what you guys might look like but never could settle on anything. I mean I looked at the photo for the basketball team and try to pick out Superstar, but I don't really know any of them. So I can't match up the personalities. Then again he might be different online than he is in real life.”

They stood in the entryway speculating on what the others would be like. Mouse’s nervous demeanor seemed to relax, but as soon as there was a knock on the door he jumped. Justin did too but more because he wasn't expecting it. He turned to open the door again only to find two people standing there. The first was around his age. Justin recognized him as a boy named Stephen. They had the same English and history class together. Since the teachers chose to seating arrangement they were far away from each other in class. Stephen seemed to recognize him too.

“Come on in. We're using our screen names today. Figured it would be easier.”

“All right, I'm Percy,” Stephen said.

“Nico,” The younger one said. “Hey, aren't you in my math class?”

Justin was confused for a moment before he realized the question was directed at Mouse.

“Yes, I am,” Mouse said.

They moved to the living room. As everyone grabbed a seat he thought to himself how different brothers could look. Percy was a little shorter than him, maybe by half an inch. He probably weighed an extra 20 pounds compared to Justin. Still, he didn't look bad with dirty blonde hair and broad shoulders. His little brother Nico seemed to be the opposite of him. Nico had shaved his head except for a thin strip in a Mohawk fashion that was dyed a dark green. He wore a tank top that showed a scrawny body. From the side Justin could see his ribs.

Dark Angel was the next to show up. He was a bit taller than Justin with spiky hair and olive colored skin. He wore expensive clothing. Strangely Justin couldn't quite place him in school. It was big. Percy said he had seen him around.

The last to arrive was the person Justin thought would be the first. Superstar explained he had trouble getting away from his family. He was almost the same size as Justin, maybe a little shorter. His hair was dark and cut close, with skin was black as night. He was muscular and Justin found himself admiring his calf muscles. He also had a great ass.

It was weird at first. He knew these people but at the same time and had no idea what they were like. They were familiar and alien. Their real personalities mostly matched with their online ones with only a few little differences. Dark Angel’s voice at first seemed all off to Justin. For some reason he had always pictured more softly spoken but his voice was deep, indicating that he was well into puberty. Mouse was quiet but sometimes would venture a question or statement. Being one of the younger ones in the group Justin wondered if he felt intimidated. That was definitely not the case with Nico. He wasn't shy about sharing his opinion or making a joke. Justin wondered what the others thought of him.

They switched on his PlayStation 3 after a while and took turns playing. They were settling in, becoming comfortable around each other. Jason didn't even notice when Percy and Nico slipped away and then came back.

“Hey, guys, shut up!” Nico said.

Justin paused the game and turned to look at the two brothers.

Percy and Nico were standing next to the doorway to the kitchen a little away from everyone. With everyone's attention directed at them Percy took over from his brother. “All right, I know how this is going to sound and maybe it is wrong but we discussed it and it's something we both want to do. It's great meeting everyone and I hope we all can do it again but my brother and I really want to suck cock. If anyone wants to we’re both willing.”

“Damn, I am.” Superstar said first.

Justin took a few seconds to recover from the announcement before raising his hand. “Me too.”

“I'm game.”Dark Angel said.

The brothers grinned at each other. 

“Hold on.” Justin said glancing over at Mouse. He had been talking to Superstar but seemed to shrink away. “You want to?”

Mouse scrunched down into the chair and shook his head.

“Come on, Mouse, they're offering.” Superstar said.

“Don't pressure him. Mouse, would you prefer if we didn't do this?”

Mouse shook his head no. “You can do it.” He hesitated for a second and then asked, “Can I watch?”

“Sure.” Nico answered, grinning from ear to ear.

“So three of you,” Percy said. “Owl, were you joking about having some rope?”

It was surreal, Justin thought. Retrieving the nylon rope from where his parents had put it and then watching Percy and Nico strip. Percy had a little hair around his, just a sprinkling, and it looked smaller than he thought it would. A strange piece of information his online friend had told him about once came back to him: fat could accumulate around the penis giving it a smaller appearance. Still he could feel himself getting excited. He wasn't sure if it was because Nico was younger or just because he was scrawny, but Justin didn't take as much interest in that naked body.

Percy and Nico explained about the way they wanted to be tied up. They wanted their wrists tied behind them. They would sit with their backs facing each other so that Percy's ankle could be tied to Nico's knee and vice versa. Justin did the tying. He had been in the Cub Scouts and was glad that he was able to put his knot tying knowledge to use. Not wanting to hurt them, he tied the rope around several times to make sure the knots were tight but not painfully so. When he finished he looked up seeing how eager everyone seemed. His attention was drawn to Mouse.

Mouse was standing the furthest back. His hand was pressing against his crotch – he was obviously hard. He stared at Percy and Nico. It seemed obvious to Justin at least that he wanted to join in. “Are you sure you don't want to join us?”

Amazingly, everyone's attention turned to Mouse. He stood there for what seemed like forever before finally answering, “Would it be okay if you tied me up too?”

As it turned out, it was only Nico's scrawny body Justin found unattractive. Mouse was cute. He had been wearing loose-fitting clothing so Justin hadn't noticed how nice his butt was. They had to modify the setup. Instead of being back-to-back they were now in a triangle. Ankles tied to ankles. With half of them already naked it seemed silly not to finish the job, so Justin and the others stripped-down and each stood in front of one of them. Justin was in front of Percy, Dark Angel in front of Nico and Superstar was in front of Mouse.

Superstar had an app on his phone that was a sort of timer. It set off a buzzing sound every minute that would be their signal to switch partners. The first minute while they all waited, was an eternity. Justin wondered about the three boys that were tied up. It was obvious they were excited, because all three of them had erections. That touched on a subject he was still a bit unsure of. From his point of view he wanted to have his cock sucked and to put it in somebody's butt. Those thoughts of excited him. He wouldn't mind sucking someone off, but it wasn’t one of his favorite fantasies. As for his butt, he didn't want anything in there. He didn't even like the idea of playing back there. He had tried to explain it to his Internet friend once, his feelings. His friend had said it was normal. Some people didn't like the idea of having anything put in their butt until they tried it, and for others it just didn't do anything for them. It was just like sucking: there were some people who like sucking more than being sucked. It was a strange thought but Percy's eyes were fixed on his cock and he guessed he might be one of them.

There was a buzzing sound and Justin stepped forward just as Percy opened his mouth. It didn't go so well. Justin's penis hit Percy's cheek, sliding along it until Percy's face was smashed up against his crotch. He chuckled nervously as he pulled back. Percy darted forward, this time capturing the tip of Justin's cock. The feeling was startling at first. It was something warm and alien on his cock. He could feel Percy's lips moving his cock into position. Then he felt Percy's tongue flick across his cock before sliding more into his mouth. Justin opened his mouth, gasping silently.

After a few seconds he pulled his eyes away from the top of Percy's head to look at the other two. It was hard to tell, but it looked like everyone was having a good time. Superstar was grinning from ear to ear and Dark Angel seem to be locked looking down. Justin could see his hips moving forward and back and that seemed like a good idea, so he moved his own hips back and then forward. Percy wasn't expecting it and Justin found out what teeth on your cock felt like.

The buzzer went off and Percy opened his mouth as Justin stopped back. They all moved over one position. Justin was now in front of Nico, who grinned up at him and stuck out his tongue before leaning forward and licking from the base to the tip of Justin’s cock. About halfway through there was a sound from Dark Angel that drew Justin's attention. He was just in time to see Dark Angel's eyes close as his mouth opened – he was obviously releasing his load.

The buzzer went off again and again everyone switched. Mouse didn't look up at Justin as he stood over him. He just opened his mouth wide and let Justin guide it in. Justin could tell immediately that there was something different about Mouse’s technique. With the others he had just felt their tongue and the roof of their mouths. Mouse was different. He sucked the air out of his mouth, bringing his cheeks in. Not only did he feel Mouse’s tongue but the cheeks of his mouth. It was like he was wearing a tight glove. He hadn't noticed from a distance but Mouse was gently tilting his head back and forth and it felt amazing. The orgasm that quickly rushed through Justin's body was the strongest one of his life. He felt his muscles contract as his cum was forced from his body. Justin stepped back, still feeling his orgasm throbbing through his body. Strangest of all, he felt his butt hole throbbing.  
When Justin looked down at Mouse, he saw that he was smiling. It was only then Justin realized he was the second to cum in Mouse’s mouth.  
“Oh god!” Superstar cried as he climaxed into Nico's mouth. Nico jerked back, cum leaking from his lips. Nico laughed and coughed.

Justin smiled to himself as he looked around the room: everyone seemed happy.

“Hey, I think we should return the favor.” Dark Angel put forth.

Justin shrugged. “That sounds good to me.” 

Superstar still had a glazed look in his eyes when he sent a dirty look at the two of them. “Sure,” he said not very enthusiastically.

Justin looked down at Mouse. “You up for this?”

Mouse nodded and smiled. Justin noticed that no cum had escaped from his lips.

Getting down on his belly he opened his mouth and tilting his head engulfed Mouse's hard on. It was an awkward angle and he had to reposition himself. It took a little effort to get everything right and he tried to reproduce Mouse’s technique. Justin wasn't sure how long it took but it didn't feel very long before he felt the cock flexing in his mouth, firing an invisible load. Mouse climaxed quietly which could not be said for either Nico or Percy.  
After everybody had climaxed Justin untied them and reluctantly they got dressed. He took the time to admire the bodies of everyone as they put their clothes back on. He knew the others were checking him out and at the moment he was fine with that. Just about everyone was smiling as they left and Justin's post orgasmic glow seem to last longer than usual.

Later that night he logged onto his computer and started to compose an e-mail to his Internet friend. Before he could finish though his friend logged onto Skype and they started talking. He described the events and answered a few questions. Towards the end of the conversation he wrote:

Owl: I bet you wish you were there.

Marcus 21: yeah, but I'm pretty sure your friends wouldn't want some old pervert there.

Owl: you’re not so bad.

Marcus 21: thanks for that.

Owl: I do have a question.

Marcus 21: go for it.

Owl: how come things went so easy? I mean now that I think about it superstar probably didn't want to suck someone off. I don't think I noticed then but now that I think about it I think that's why he gave me that look.

Marcus 21: group dynamics can be a bit strange. Sometimes people just go along with the group. If they're feeling perverted then the group will act a little perverted. It's just kind of human nature going along with the group.

Owl: not sure I like that.

Marcus 21: well you can't control it now. I would say overall it went well from what you told me. Maybe superstar will go away from you or not. You'll see next time you get together.

Owl: oh, you think we will?

Marcus 21: I think so


End file.
